


Another Missed Game Night

by Sabooian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/F, Game Night, Gen, Happy Ending, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, SuperCorp, catco, hellgramites, l corp, lena is such a good friend, mopey kara, no powers Kara, sad supergirl, soft lena luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabooian/pseuds/Sabooian
Summary: Kara was ready for game night but then all hell broke loose and everyone had to cancel leaving her alone to mope.





	Another Missed Game Night

It had been one of the longer and more difficult weeks for Kara and her one light at the end of the tunnel had been the anticipation of game night with everyone she loved on Thursday.

She had been slowly cleaning her apartment between Supergirl saves and working on an article that just wasn’t working out all week and by Wednesday morning she could tell that it was at least acceptable enough to have company. A little super speed and it would look like she had a cleaning crew come through the place. 

It all was set up, Winn was going to bring games and James, Alex was going to bring Maggie, J’onn would be a bit late but come by after settling things at the DEO, Lena had cleared her schedule and invited Jess along, Lucy was back in town and was going to look past any drama with James, and Ms. Grant even said she would bring Carter!

That was all until a band of five Hellgramites HAD to come through and destroy parts of both CatCo and L Corp. Of course that meant that both CEOs having to cancel to do damage control, Cat sending Carter to his father’s place for the next couple of days, and Jess being called in to be the amazing assistant she is. Lucy got called back to her secret government job and Alex, Maggie, and J’onn were in charge of interrogation and final containment of the rabble rousers. 

As if the one last year hadn’t been hard enough to defeat, a group of five Hellgramites proved so challenging that Kara blew out her powers yet again and was sidelined by the DEO until they came back. She had only been cleared to go back to her apartment because they didn’t want her around in the case that they had difficulty containing a Hellgramite and it went after Supergirl without her powers.

That left Winn, who Cat had recruited to get the CatCo computer systems back up and running so that she could get the first scoop on the whole attack and beat out Lois once again. Meanwhile James was busy moonlighting as Guardian to do what Kara should have been able to do as Supergirl, and taking some quick photos as he went to cover his bases at his job at CatCo.

This all left Kara alone to mope on a Thursday night when she just wanted to be surrounded by the people she loved and cared about. She couldn’t even go back to work at CatCo because Alex and Cat had banned her from entering the premises and alerted security to keep her out until either the Hellgramites were completely detained or her powers had returned. Why was everyone so bossy in her life?

She added a few last edits to her fifth attempt at an article on Earth vegetables popular among alien populations (who even cares???) and sent it off to Snapper in hopes of getting something approved before the Friday cutoff.

The one plus of having no powers is that she could play video games without worrying about breaking her controller for once, so she took advantage and played for an hour or so before it all got to be too much with the combat scenes. One of the bosses was similar to the Hellgramites and it made her have flashbacks to what had happened over the past week and all the innocent people she had tried (and not always succeeded) to save.

She switched off the console and decided to try committing her mind to some Torquasm-Ro in hopes of clearing her mind of all the worries of the week that felt like they were piling on top of her waiting to see when she would finally crumble.

She got through about three forms before feeling tears start to flow down her face slowly and knew it wouldn’t be enough. 

By some miracle, this is the moment that someone knocked at her door. Surprised at a visitor this late at night after so many cancellations, she went to use her x-ray vision only to remember she had to be human and use the peep hole to know who it was.

She took a step back in surprise and wiped away her tears when she saw that it was none other than Lena Luthor with three boxes of pizza and a bag of something Kara would bet money contained potstickers on it. 

Kara almost ripped the door off its hinges without super strength in her haste to let her best friend inside!

“Lena!” She squealed as she grabbed the food and put it down before enveloping her friend in a crushing (although not dangerously so this time) hug.

“Well hello to you too!” Lena laughed. “A little bird told me I might find you here moping that you couldn’t help out right now and i needed a break. I figured you wouldn’t mind some food either.”

“I was not moping!”

One look and raised eyebrow from Lena cut her off from arguing further and she just shook her head and figured there was no lying to her best friend. After all, she had promised to always be truthful to the Luthor after coming out as Supergirl.

“Alright miss ‘I’m not moping’, let's bring this food to the couch, set up a movie and then you are going to tell me everything you were not moping about today.”

Kara could already tell that tonight was looking up. Who could still feel sad with such a beautiful and thoughtful woman there to listen and offer food and cuddles?

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a bit of a tough week so I decided to try writing. Hopefully this is interesting to some of you. Find me on tumblr! sabooian.tumblr.com


End file.
